The Lava Lamp of DOOM!
by Chuquita
Summary: Piccolo tries to take over the world by using a gigantic lava lamp to hypnotize all the people in Capsule City; Dende nearly loses his mind; and Mr. Popo gets jiggy with it. What am I talking about? Find out!


12:24 PM 12/2/01  
E-mail: lac31685@aol.com  
By: Chuquita  
Quote of the Week: -From "Spongebob Squarepants"  
Spongebob:(singing) F is for all the fun we have; U is for you-n-me!  
N is for anytime or anywhere or anyplace under the deep blue sea!  
Plankton: That's ridiculous.  
  
Chuey's Corner:  
Chuquita: Hello and welcome to the Corner's first (& probably only) Piccolo fic!  
Goku: Or as we like to call it; the Piccy Ficcy!  
Vegeta: (sitting next to Goku with his arms crossed & a pouty look on his face) Hmmph!  
Chuquita: (to Son) Don't tell me he's still pouting over not being the star for a change?  
Goku: He's pouting over not being the star for a change.  
Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Hoo-boy. Hey Vedge?  
Vegeta: (pouts) I'm not talking to you.  
Chuquita: Oh come off it Veggie! You're taking this WAY to seriously--  
Vegeta: (to Goku) Kakarrot, tell Chu that from now on anything that I wish to discuss with  
her will be through my agent.  
Goku: (confused) You're agent?  
Vegeta: That's YOU you bakayaro.  
Goku: Oh...oh-kay. (to Chu) Chuquita, Veggie says that from now on anything he wishes to discuss  
with you will be through his agent.  
Chuquita: (glares at Veggie) Oh-kay. He wants to play that game, eh? Son-San, tell Vedge that  
talking through another person has to be one of the stupidest things WHEN THE OTHER PERSON HE  
WISHES TO TALK TO IS NO MORE THAN 2 FEET FROM HIM!  
Goku: Veggie, Chu says that--  
Vegeta: --I HEARD WHAT SHE SAID! Kakarrot, tell her that SHE'S the stupid one for writing a story  
starring that stupid green namek instead of me!  
Chuquita: Son-San, tell Veggie that he's gotten more than enough attention being the star and  
he's a spotlight hog!  
Goku: (glances helplessly from left to right at Chu & Veggie who are now sending each other  
death-glares) (groans) Oh forget it. On with the show.  
  
Summary: Buu was the last evil monster to attack Earth; or was he?  
After the rest of the Z senshi go back to their normal everyday lives  
Piccolo decides this would be the perfect chance for him to go back to  
what he was orignally doing--trying to take over the world. But what  
happens when his plan suceeds a little too well? Find out!  
*************************************************************************************************  
  
" Why hello Petunia, you are looking very lovely today. " Mr. Popo said as he watered  
the plants in Dende's garden atop the giant floating chunk of land, " Mr. Popo thinks your leaves  
are growing out very nicely. " the genie looked over his shoulder at Piccolo, who was standing  
at one of the edges of the tower, peering downward at Earth, a bored look on his face, " Would  
Piccolo like to help Mr. Popo in Mr. Popo's garden? " he asked.  
" Now why would I want to do that? " Piccolo said, his arms crossed.  
" Does Piccolo have anything better to do? " Popo said.  
Piccolo's eyes popped out of his sockets, " ...oh-kay, why not. " Piccolo sighed, then  
walked over to where Popo was standing.  
" Petunia, Timmy, Jojo, Sandy, everybody--I would like you to meet Piccolo. " Popo said,  
introducing the flowers to him.  
Piccolo raised an eyebrow, " You name your plants...you're kidding, right? "  
" Oh no no no. Plants are not just plants, Mr. Popo says. Plants are just like people.  
Each of them are individuals. For instance, Petunia is more fond of the red bag fertilizer, while  
Jonny likes the blue. And Timm-- "  
" Oh brother. " Piccolo rolled his eyes just as Dende came out from inside Kami's house.  
" Hi Piccolo! " Dende said happily.  
" Hey Dende, did you know Popo talks to his plants? " Piccolo asked suddenly.  
" Well, yeah. Why? "  
" ... " Piccolo stared at them both, " Weird. "  
" Weird? What's so weird about talking talking to your plants? " Dende said, " I talked  
to mine all the time back on Namek. "  
" Well it's stupid. " Piccolo said bluntly.  
" There is nothing stupid about it Mr. Popo says! " Popo yelled at Piccolo, then calmed  
down, " Go ahead, say something to Sandy Piccolo. She is a very good people-person. "  
Piccolo glared at the violet, " Hello. "  
The violet instantly turned a lifeless gray and drooped to the ground. All three figures  
sweatdropped.  
" PICCOLO! " Dende shrieked. The taller Namek stared at the fallen flower in confusion.  
" WHAT! ALL I SAID WAS HELLO! "  
" It is HOW you say things. " Mr. Popo repremanded Piccolo, " Observe. " he cleared his  
throat, then bent down to the now-comatose violet, " Hello. " he said happily.  
The violet instantly sprung up, now looking healthier than ever. Piccolo's jaw dropped to  
the floor as Dende nodded in agreement to Popo.  
" You see Piccolo, without care, flowers can die. But without proper interaction between  
themselves and the gardener, they are nothing more than lifeless zombies. " Popo smiled.  
" Oh... " Piccolo scratched his head, " ...right. "  
  
  
" Hey Piccolo? What are you doing? " Dende said as he walked into one of rooms at Kami's  
place to see Piccolo sitting at a table, drawing something.  
" Hmm? " Piccolo looked up, " Oh! Dende! " he said, covering the paper with his arms.  
" What's that? " Dende asked, then pulled the paper out from underneath Piccolo's arms &  
looked at it. Piccolo's eyes widened.  
" HEY! " he shouted at Dende.  
" It's a picture of you standing ontop of Earth wearing a crown and the Earth screaming  
"All hail King Piccolo" on it. " Dende said.  
" Piccolo is not thinking of trying to take over Earth again? " Mr. Popo said in a  
worried voice as he poked his head in the doorway.  
" ... " Piccolo sat there in a calm confedence, " ...maybe. "  
" YOU CANNOT DO THAT! YOU ARE ONE OF THE GOOD GUYS NOW! " Mr. Popo exclaimed.  
" It's not like I'm going to blow it up or something. " Piccolo grumbled. Dende looked  
back & forth between the two, uninformed.  
" EVEN IF YOU TRY SON GOKU WILL STOP YOU THE WAY HE STOPPED YOU THE FIRST TIME!! " Popo  
shook his fist in the air. Piccolo got up out of his seat and took something out of a nearby  
drawer; setting the object on the table.  
" Hey, that's Baba's crystal ball? How did you get it? " Dende wondered.  
" PICCOLO YOU LET ME OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW!!! " a voice screamed from the closet, " I'LL  
TURN YOU INTO A BIG GREEN SAUSAGE RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T!! "  
Dende watched the closet door & sweatdropped, then turned back towards Piccolo & Mr. Popo  
" As I have observed from Baba's crystal ball, nearly everyone else in our little 'group'  
, with my exception, has retired from training and focused their thoughts on other things. That,  
and the fact that we haven't been attacked by some monster trying to blow up the universe in  
several years, has once again given me the window to overthrow the planet! " Piccolo laughed  
maniacally for a couple seconds, then stopped and listened intentively for a response.  
" But Piccolo you don't know that! " Dende pleaded. Piccolo turned back to the crystal  
ball.  
" Who would you like me to start with? " he smirked, acting slightly more polite than  
usual.  
Dende crossed his arms, " Gohan. "  
" Gohan it is. " Piccolo said, then tapped the ball. The smoke from inside the crystal  
ball disappeared to reveal Gohan & Videl frantically chasing baby Pan around the house, trying to  
get a diaper on her.  
Popo looked on, impressed, " Pan is quite the little speed demon. "  
" I'm never having children. " Piccolo shook his head, " See Dende? They are too busy  
with their child to worry about me. "  
" Oh-kay, oh-kay. " Dende said, slightly irritated, " How about Trunks & Goten. They  
have to be doing something remotely close to training. "  
Piccolo tapped the crystal ball for a second time, causing the scene inside the sphere  
to change to the two boys mentioned, who were both now stationed in front of a television playing  
video games.  
" If you consider pressing buttons on a remote control, training. " Piccolo said, feeling  
victorious for the second time.  
" Mr. Popo wonders who is winning? " Popo said, gazing at the crystal ball.  
" And Mr. Piccolo doesn't care. " Piccolo said sarcasticly, taping the ball to cloud it  
again.  
" Aww... " Popo said sadly.  
Piccolo watched in amusement as Dende paced back & forth in the room, trying to come up  
with more names.  
" HA! " Dende snapped his fingers together, then pointed at Piccolo, " It was right in  
front of my face! Piccolo! " he ordered, " Where are Son Goku and Vegeta! "  
A big grin slowly sneaked its way around Piccolo's face, " Oh this one's my favorite. "  
he snickered, then tapped the globe for a final time to reveal the two saiyajins sitting with  
little Bura at a small table. All three were decked out in dress-up clothes while Bura poured  
imaginary tea into each of Goku & Vegeta's teacups as the two saiyajins giggled with each other.  
" Little blue-hairred child has melted their minds. " Mr. Popo said, shocked.  
" They're both wearing PINK!? " Dende gawked.  
" Actually, Son-kun's is more a magenta than a--- " Mr. Popo stopped to find both nameks  
stairing at him with death-glares, " --uh, forget about it. "  
" As you can now clearly see they are all desprately in need of a leader. " Piccolo said  
as-a-matter-of-factly, " Not to mention the rest of the people on the planet. "  
" I guess I can understand your reasoning...but what the heck makes you think the entire  
planet is instantly going to fall to your knees! "  
" Lights. " Piccolo said.  
" Lights? " repeated Dende.  
" Yes Dende. Have you ever noticed how the people of Earth, especially our saiyajin  
friends, easily become intranced by bright, multi-colored lights? " Piccolo asked.  
" Well, yes, but-- "  
" That is why I plan to build a LARGE HUMONGOUS GIGANTIC lava lamp in the middle of  
Capsule City! Namely, on Bulma's front lawn. The illuminous colors will facinate those idiots  
into a state of hypnosis. Naturally they will worship the one responsible--me. Then I shall use  
my newfound fame and popularity to overthrow the city. THEN THE WORLD! "  
" Hmm, Mr. Popo is seeing flaw in Piccolo's grand plan. " Popo murmured to himself.  
" And where exactly are you going to find the parts to make this "large humongous  
gigantic lava lamp"? " Dende said skeptically.  
" Why, at Capsule Corp itself. " Piccolo said.  
" Oh come on! " Dende shouted, " Like they're just going to let you inside to build a  
giant lava lamp in Bulma's lab! "  
  
  
  
" HI PICCOLO! " Goku said happily as he stood inside the doorway to Capsule Corp, still  
wearing the goofy dress-up clothes he had on earlier.  
" Goku I'm here to build a giant lava lamp in Bulma's lab. " Piccolo said.  
" Ok! Have fun! " Goku waved as Piccolo walked inside, followed by Popo, then Dende;  
who had a skeptical look on his face.  
  
  
" Mr. Popo thinks that was just a little too easy. " Popo said as he, Dende, & Piccolo  
stood in Bulma's lab.  
" Say Popo, " Piccolo asked, " Who did you leave in charge at Kami's Tower anyway? "  
  
  
" I like to party, yeah! I like to boogie! Uh-huh Uh-huh! I like to boogie till my buns  
fly off--YEOW! " Kuririn yelped as Juuhachigou bopped him on the head in annoyance, then kicked  
Kuririn's stereo off of the tower, sending it plummeting downwards to Earth, the disco music  
blasting out of the stereo slowly fading away as the object disappeared from sight.  
" Just do your job. " Juuhachigou gritted through her teeth. Kuririn laughed nervously.  
" Yes dear. " he answered, then waited for her to leave & propped his headset on & went  
back to singing along with the music.  
  
  
" You left Kuririn in charge!!? You're kidding, right? " Piccolo said, shocked.  
" It was either him or Chaotzu. " Dende said, " And you know how Mr. Popo dislikes  
Chaotzu. "  
" THE LITTLE CLOWN CHILD SHALL PAY FOR RUINING MR. POPO'S RUG!!!! " Popo screamed in  
anger, then returned to his normal state, " Now what was Piccolo saying? "  
Piccolo rummaged through various items in the lab, then grinned, " AHA! EVERYTHING I NEED  
IS HERE! PERFECT! " he clapped his hands together, " Let's get to work! "  
  
  
42 hours later...  
" TAH DAH! It's finished! " Piccolo said triumphantly as he & the others stood before the  
finished product, " It's perfect! It's beautiful! It's exactly how I dreamed! It's--It's--It's--"  
" --too big to fit through the front door. " Dende said, pointing to the door to the lab.  
Piccolo sweatdropped, " Aww, nuts. "  
  
  
" So it was too big to fit through the door, that's oh-kay. We'll just re-assemble it  
out on the front lawn. " Piccolo said as he, Dende, & Popo made their way up the stairs, each  
carrying a box of supplies.  
" What's in the box? " Vegeta said suspicously as the trio froze. Piccolo looked over his  
shoulder to see the short saiyajin was now dressed in his normal training uniform; no Bura in  
sight, which had to be the obvious reason for the prince's heightened observation.  
" Uhhhh-- " Piccolo fumbled slightly for an excuse, then regained his ground, " It's  
a carnival. Yes. Dende, Popo, & I are going outside to build a carnvial. "  
" A carnvial? "  
" Yes. "  
" You're going to build a carnvial on my front lawn? "  
" ...yes. "  
" I don't believe you. "  
" I know that. " Piccolo answered, " But Bura does. "  
Vegeta froze, then looked behind him to see little Bura standing there with an excited  
look on her face.  
" OH! Piccolo is there going to be a merry-go-round at your carnival! " Bura said happily  
" Umm, yes. Yes there is going to be a merry-go-round at my carnival Bura. A merry-go-  
-round that is so merry it will have your head spinning by the time you're done riding it. "  
Piccolo boasted.  
" WHEE! " Bura lept in the air, then grabbed Vegeta by the wrist, " Come on Toussan! We  
gotta go pick out some party clothes! "  
" But little B-chan! He's up to something-- "  
" Aww, no he isn't silly! " Bura giggled, " Now come on! I have the most prettiest nail  
polish for you! It's called rose petal! "  
" But little B-chan! I am the GREAT AND POWERFUL SAIYAJIN NO OUJI! I do not wear "nail  
polish"! " Vegeta whined, then drew back as Bura gave him an infuriated glare. Vegeta gulped,  
" Now I do. " he squeaked out as Bura drug him back up to her room.  
" See you at the carnival "rose petal". " Piccolo snickered as Vegeta growled in the  
namek's direction, then yelped as Bura slammed the door between the two.  
  
  
  
" Mr. Popo can still not believe we have to re-assemble Piccolo's stupid lava lamp  
outside in the freezing cold! " Mr. Popo pouted.  
" Don't worry about it Popo. " Piccolo re-assured him, " I wrote down all the directions  
for the construction of my gigantic lava lamp right here. " he said as he unrolled a piece of  
paper, " It'll be simple. "  
  
  
42 MORE hours later...  
" It'll be simple huh, HA Mr. Popo says to you! " Mr. Popo scoffed at Piccolo as they  
all sat there in the dark, the lava lamp not even half-finished.  
" Connect screw b into angle slot d--GAHH!! " Dende screamed, " WHAT IS IT TALKING ABOUT!  
THERE _IS_ NO ANGLE SLOT D! " he screamed, then wailed in defeat.  
" Ha, Mr. Popo thinks Piccolo should go into the field of writing directions for putting  
together products--SINCE HIS OWN DIRECTIONS MAKE AS MUCH SENSE AS THE PROFESSIONAL ONES!!!! "  
Popo yelled at Piccolo, who sweatdropped.  
" It's a good thing I had prepared for just such a situation. " Piccolo nodded  
confidently, " Come on, I have a back-up plan. "  
  
  
Once again the trio stood in Bulma's lab, but this time in front of a case of capsules  
labeled "Freakishly Large Household Items" Piccolo ran his finger along a row of the capsules,  
then stopped at one labeled "giant lava lamp that can be used to hypnotize the people of Earth  
so a large, green, antenneed alien could rule it" and took it off the shelf.  
" Ahh, here we go. " Piccolo said coolly.  
Dende & Mr. Popo's jaws hung open.  
" YOU MEAN YOU MADE US GO THROUGH ALL THAT WORK BUILDING THAT THING AND YOU HAD A CAPSULE  
OF IT ALL THIS TIME!? " Dende exclaimed.  
" ...yes. "  
Dende growled angrily at Piccolo, who just ignored him.  
" Let's go Popo. " Piccolo said to Mr. Popo, then made his way back up the stairs. Popo  
followed him.  
Dende stood there in the dark, constipated with anger for a couple seconds, then stopped.  
He looked around the pitch-black room uneasily, " PICCOLO! MR. POPO! WAIT FOR ME!!! " he cried,  
running back up the stairs after them.  
  
  
" Now where should I put it. " Piccolo pondered as he stood in the front yard, then  
grinned, " AH! Right here! " he said, " Stand back, alright Popo? " he muttered as Mr. Popo  
backed up behind Piccolo, who threw the capsule to the ground just as Dende came running out of  
Capsule Corp in a panic.  
" AHH! DENDE NOOOOOOOO!!!! " Piccolo screamed.  
*POOF*!  
Piccolo & Popo sweatdropped. It was too late. Thanks to Dende's unimaginable bad timing,  
the young kami was now trapped inside the lava lamp, a frustrated look on his face.  
" PICCOLO!!!! " he screamed from inside the lava lamp, pounding on the glass.  
" You know, " Piccolo said, turning to Mr. Popo, " If I wasn't such a good guy I'd leave  
him in there. "  
  
  
" Oh-kay, take two. " Piccolo said as he tossed the capsule up several times, catching it  
with his right hand. He turned to Dende, who was still dripping with the fake lava-like substance  
and wearing a towel around his clothes to soak the liquid up, " You feeling better now? "  
" Yes. " Dende responded dryly.  
" And you're not going to go running into the middle of the yard screaming like a moron  
this time, are you? "  
Dende narrowed his eyes at Piccolo, then held up his magic "kami staff", " Don't...tempt.  
..me. "  
" You mean to run into the middle of the yard screa-- "  
" AAUGH!!! " Dende yelled, " NO! NOT THAT I MEANT--errrrr.. " Piccolo stood there, still  
feeling cool and now slightly egotistic, " I'm not going to say anything! I will NO LONGER humor  
you. I'm just going to stand here and say nothing. "  
" Whatever. " Piccolo shrugged, then tossed the capsule into the yard. The capsule  
exploded, causing the large lava lamp to appear, " MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! MY TAKEOVER OF EARTH IS  
AT HAND! "  
" Uhh, one question Piccolo. " Dende said.  
" HAHAHAHAHAHAHA--yes? "  
Dende held up the gigantic wire/plug attached to the lava lamp, " Where are we gonna find  
an electrical socket this big? "  
  
  
" *whew*! " Piccolo wiped the sweat off his brow, " It's a good thing this lamp takes  
AA batteries too. " he said as he inserted the 256th battery into place, " There. Now all we have  
to do is turn it on. "  
" Here that funky music, baby! " Mr. Popo said, wearing disco clothes & dancing in front  
of the lava lamp to the music on Kuririn's radio that had plummeted out of the sky into the yard  
about 10 minutes ago.  
Piccolo gritted his teeth, " I meant...to flip..the switch.. "  
Popo sweatdropped, " Oh...I knew that. "  
  
  
" Wow...this has got to be the biggest switch Mr. Popo has ever flipped. " Popo said as  
the small group stood in front of the giant lava lamp's giant switch, " Now how are we going to  
push it again? " he asked Piccolo.  
" ...I have no idea. " Piccolo responded, " BUT WE WILL!! NOW PUSH! " he ordered as he &  
Popo pushed against the side of the switch with all their might.  
" ERRR...ERRR...Piccolo, it is no use, Mr. Popo cries. This switch is much to strong for  
Piccolo & Mr. Popo to push and---OFFAH! " Popo cried out as both he & Piccolo fell backwards as  
the lava lamp turned on. Dende peered over the other side of the switch.  
" That's because it says pull. " he pointed to the large letters beneath the switch that  
read "pull".  
Piccolo's face turned red with embrassment. He shoved Popo, " SEE THAT! THAT'S WHAT YOU  
GET FOR NOT READING THE STUPID SIGN POPO! "  
Popo glared back, " Well Mr. Popo is not the one who was supposed to be reading Piccolo's  
stupid signs IN THE FIRST PLACE! "  
  
  
" Oh-kay, now what? " Dende said as they watched the lava lamp glow in front of them.  
Mr. Popo clasped his hands together, " Never before has Mr. Popo witnessed lava dance in  
such irripressable joy! " he said happily.  
" Now all we have to do is get everyone out here. " Piccolo said.  
" And just HOW are we going to do THAT? " Dende said.  
  
  
" A mega-phone? You're going to get the entire population of Capsule City to come here  
by announcing it over a MEGA-PHONE?! " Dende exclaimed.  
" Ahh, but not just ANY mega-phone Dende, a voice modulated mega-phone. " Piccolo smirked  
, " It allows me to say something into it, but the voice that comes out is someone else's.  
Observe. " he said, then cleared his throat.  
" CITIZENS OF CAPSULE CITY! THIS IS I! HERCULE! " Piccolo announced as Hercule's voice  
came blasting out of the mega-phone, " I WILL NOW BE GIVING AWAY AUTOGRAPHS ON THE FRONT LAWN OF  
CAPSULE CORPERATION! THAT IS ON THE _FRONT_ LAWN! NOT THE BACK LAWN! THE LAWN WITH THE FREAKISHLY  
LARGE LAVA LAMP STATIONED UPON IT! "  
" Oh come on Piccolo, " Dende said, " All those people aren't SO fond of Hercule that  
they're all going to just come rushing over here at this hour of the night to-- " Dende stopped  
to see the lawn was now currently filled with nearly everyone in the city, all staring at the  
lava lamp--hypnotized, " ... " Dende gawked.  
" All in a days work my good man. " Piccolo smirked, imitating Sherlock Holmes. The  
curious Z senshi walked out from their homes and over to where the crowd was standing out of  
wondering what everyone was doing there, only to get hypnotized themselves by the lava lamp.  
" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! I HAVE DONE IT! I KNEW I COULD DO IT AND I HAVE!!! " Piccolo  
laughed maniacally, then plopped a crown on his head in place of his helmet/turban.  
" PEOPLE OF CAPSULE CITY! BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW LEADER! " Piccolo exclaimed, then,  
recieving no response, repeated himself, " I SAID, BOW BEFORE YOUR NEW LEADER! "  
" ... "  
" ... "  
Popo leaned over & whispered in Piccolo's oversized ear, " Piccolo, Mr. Popo's suspision  
of the flaw in Piccolo's plan has come true. "  
" What? " Piccolo said, confused.  
" They can't hear you Piccolo, they're in such a deep state of hypnosis that the only  
thing they're responding to is the lava lamp. " Dende agreed.  
" AHH! YOU'VE GOTTA BE KIDDING ME!!! " Piccolo exclaimed, then grabbed his megaphone &  
spoke in Hercule's voice again, " HELLO PEOPLE OF CAPSULE CITY! I, HERCULE, WOULD LIKE FOR ALL  
OF YOU TO LOOK UP AND PAY ATTENTION TO THE LARGE GREEN MAN STANDING ONTOP OF THE LAMP ABOVE YOU!"  
Piccolo said through the mike, still getting no response, " Ohh, it's true! They CAN'T hear me! "  
Mr. Popo chuckled heartily, " Hahaha, so, Mr. Popo's moral finally comes back to haunt  
Piccolo near the end of the story. Mr. Popo thinks this is very funny indeed. "  
" What "moral"?! " Piccolo yelled at him.  
" The moral, Piccolo, that as with the flowers and the gardener, people of a city cannot  
be properly nurished without interaction between themselves and their own 'gardener'. In this  
case a mayor or a govenor or whatever kind of position of power this city possesses. You have  
given your flowers sunlight Piccolo, but you have not given them the interaction they need to  
grow to their full potential. Not once did you give them a kind and generous word. You have  
created a city full of lifeless zombies. " Mr. Popo laughed.  
" Oh crap. " Piccolo grumbled as Popo continued to chuckle lightly. He turned to Dende,  
" You know what Dende, flowers are nice, but what good are they if they've got brains the size  
of a peanut. " He turned the switch off, " In other words, who wants to rule a planet full of  
morons! I'm glad Son-San stopped me the first time. If these guys are stupid enough to worship  
"Hercule", then they're not smart enough to have ME for a ruler. Come on, let's go back to the  
tower and play checkers...or something. " Piccolo shook his head in disappointment.  
" YEA! " Dende cheered as the they flew off, " I'm really proud of you Piccolo. That was  
really mature & intellegent of you. "  
" You're right Dende. " Piccolo said, " Besides, there are plenty of other planets to  
conquer anyway. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! "  
Dende sweatdropped, " Ohhh, here we go again. "  
*************************************************************************************************  
6:20 PM 12/2/01  
THE END!  
Goku: (smiles, looking up several lines @ the story) Well I liked it.  
What about you two-- (notices Veggie & Chu are still sending death-glares at each other)  
--hoo-boy.  
Piccolo: Hey Son, what's with those two?  
Goku: Veggie's mad cuz somebody else got to be the star instead of him and Chu's mad cuz Veggie's  
a "spotlight hog".  
Piccolo: Heh. AND he's a spoiled & self-absorbed little brat who's only high-n-mighty in his mind  
Vegeta: (overhears him) WHAT?! (glances back at Piccolo, who sweatdrops)  
Chuquita: HEY! LEAVE VEGGIE ALONE!  
Vegeta: (agreeing w/her) YEAH! COME OVER HERE NAMEK I HAVE A FEW CHOICE WORDS FOR YOU!  
Goku: But it's true, isn't it?  
[all except Goku pause]  
Chuquita: Hmm, Son-San's got a point.  
Vegeta: (still angry) WELL THAT'S TOO BAD!  
Piccolo: (smirks) Aww, what's the matter "Veggie"? The truth hurts, doesn't it?  
Vegeta: I'LL HURT YOU!  
Goku: (to Pic) Piccolo I really think you should leave now.  
Piccolo: I'm not afraid of him.  
Goku: [eyes widen as a huge ball of ki zooms towards them] You will be. [steps to the side]  
Piccolo: (raises an eyebrow) What do you mean I WILL be? (glances at the ball of ki, which is  
now just inches from his face) AHH! (shrieks just as the ki slams into him, sending him flying  
through the wall & off into the distance)  
Goku: (looks at the huge hole in the wall) (innocently) Toldja.  
Chuquita: (smiles at Veggie) Vedge, I'm sorry I got mad at you & called you a spotlight hog.  
Vegeta: Yeah...well, I'm sorry too. I guess it was inevitable for the big green idiot to get to  
be the star for once.  
Chuquita: Don't worry about it Veggie. You get to star in the next fic--which I don't have a  
name for yet...but that's oh-kay!  
Vegeta: (with a boastful smile on his face) I KNEW I would return to my rightful position again.  
Goku: (rolls his eyes) (skeptically) SURE you did...  
Chuquita: (to audiance) Stay tuned for the next Corner story. Veggie accidently gets himself  
shrunk thanks to one of Bulma's experiments. After Bura & Goku stumble upon the antidote; they  
decide to have a little fun w/our favorite ouji by playing dolly tea party with him--with Veggie  
as the dolly.  
Goku: (squeals) OOH! It's another trademark "Veggie-torture" fic!  
Chuquita: Or as I like to call them, "bad luck Veggie" fics.  
Vegeta: (nervous) This summary sounds awfully embarassing. (to Chu) You know maybe another  
Piccolo fic wouldn't be so bad.  
Chuquita: (deep in thought) Maybe I will do another Piccolo fic...  
Vegeta: (sighs with relief)  
Chuquita: (happily) ...but that won't be until later! I have another Veggie-story to start on!  
Tune in next time for "Shortcake" or "Smallfry" whichever I decide to call it. (waving goodbye)  
Cya!  
Goku: Bye-bye!  
Vegeta: (groans) Here we go again... 


End file.
